This invention relates to corrosion inhibiting compositions and to a process for inhibiting corrosion of metals, particularly iron, steel and ferrous alloys.
The corrosion inhibitor composition finds special utility in the prevention of corrosion of pipe or equipment which is in contact with corrosive oil-containing media as, for example, in oil wells producing corrosive oil or oil-brine mixtures, in refineries, in ferrous pickling media and in the acidizing of calcareous earth formations. The inhibitor compositions are useful in systems where sulfuric, hydrochloric, nitric, phosphoric, acetic acids or their equivalent acid salts, such as sulfates, chlorides, nitrates, phosphates and the like are employed.